Lavatory Blues
by Ophelia Joane
Summary: Luna catches Draco crying in a cubicle...


_AN: This was requested and written for Rae (KeepAwayTheNargles)! We hope you like it! Merry Christmas, love Sophie & Phoebe :)_

* * *

><p>It had been a bad day for Draco Malfoy. Actually, more of a bad year (or life, if you really wanted to go into the details).<p>

He felt as though Voldemort controlled his life. No matter where he turned, someone was whispering nervously about He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Draco couldn't even be in his own home without being reminded that one of the darkest wizards of all time was residing there.

That was the nice thing about Hogwarts. That was why this year, he had been relieved to be back in the huge castle. Even if he was surrounded by idiots, including Harry Potter and his gang. Draco's friends - or at least the people he _used _to call friends - were expecting too much of him, just like his family and the rest of the Dark Lord's following.

It was this unfortunate day that had led him to be sitting in the boys lavatory on the third floor corridor. He knew that none of the other Slytherin's would come this far up into the castle, especially not during the evening. Draco bolted himself into a cubicle, and finally let out the tears that had been building up for the last week.

oOo

They had taken her shoes. _Again._ Honestly, she was all for fun and games, but this was the fourth time that week!

Luna Lovegood sighed loudly as she walked through the corridors. After everything that was happening with the war, people still found a reason to be incredibly stupid and petty, just because of someone elses differences. She wished that they could see that it was exactly why they were in the middle of a war in the first place!

Luna had only been a couple of meters away from a staircase, wandering the halls until she finally found her shoes. It was then that she heard a noise coming from the boy's restroom. She reminded herself that it was none of her business, but Luna couldn't help herself as her feet drew her closer to the door.

Crying. Someone was crying.

She took a step back from the door, biting her lip. Luna didn't know who it was, but she couldn't just them be alone, especially not during this war. Taking a deep breath, she opened the door, stepping inside the restroom.

Inside she saw someone's feet in a cubicle, and blushed, feeling a little embarrassed.

"Who's there?" a voice snarled suddenly, but it sounded thick with tears. Luna backed towards the sinks, as the cubicle door flew open. Draco Malfoy stood there, his blonde hair hanging in his eyes, and his eyes red rimmed. "What the hell do you want?"

Luna blinked, confused. Of all the people she thought would be in the cubicle, Draco Malfoy was the last person she expected to find. "I...I heard crying. Is there something troubling you?"

Draco narrowed his eyes at her. "I'm not crying."

"Are you sure, Draco Malfoy?" Luna asked, stepping a little closer to him, to try and see his face. She reached up with a hand tentatively, and touched his cheek. He slapped her hand away, and marched back into the cubicle. "Oh, don't ignore me. Everyone ignores me."

"It's probably because you're so bloody weird," Draco snapped, closing the cubicle door.

"I think the word they use is loony," she replied, pushing the door back open.

Draco snarled at her, as the door opened in his face again. "Well, _they're _not wrong," he muttered. "You are loony."

Luna blinked at him, and let out a breathy sigh. "I was only trying to offer you some comfort, Draco," she replied blandly. Her time was clearly being wasted on him, he wasn't interested in pursuing a conversation with her. "I'll leave you to it," and with that final note, she spun around on her heel, making to leave the cubicle.

"Wait!" Draco stood up suddenly, grabbing her arm. She jerked back, and stared down at his fingers, which were closed around her wrist. She looked up at him questioningly, and a pink tinge crossed his cheeks. "No. Don't go, I didn't…"

He didn't continue what he was about to say - the words seemed to get tangled on his tongue. Luna continued to gaze at him, but she already knew what he wanted. As proud as he was, Draco wanted the company.

He wanted _Luna's_ company.


End file.
